fiction_foundryfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:SuperSaiyanKirby/SSK Reviews Episode Five: Sam
Hello everyone. SSK here. Welcome back to SSK Reviews. Today, we're looking at Nick's newest teen sitcom, "Sam & Cat". Stuff on this show reviewed for sh*t and giggles Sam & Cat, as some of us all know, is a spin-off of iCarly and Victorious. It follows Sam Puckett (Jennette McCurdy) and Cat Valentine (Ariana Grande) becoming roommates and starting an after-school babysitting service. In my opinion, the logo looks like a rip of some logo from the late 1980s or something. Now, sure, the only iCarly and/or Victorious characters that have appeared are Sam and Cat (obviousness), but there are new characters too. Anyways, tonight was this show's premiere, and I'll give my opinion later. Just like iCarly, the show starts with #_________. Proves that hashtags aren't just for Twitter or Tumblr. #Pilot The episode begins off with Sam on a motorcycle arriving in L.A. and orders a breakfast burrito from a nearby truck (and finds a battery in it). Cat is riding a bike and helps two boys find their cat. Cat finds the cat in a trashcan, and after the boys leave with their cat, a garbage truck comes along and throws Cat into the truck. Sam decides to rescue Cat. Sometime later, the two girls arrive at Cat's apartment, where an amusing scene happens where the girls try to get Cat's "Nona" out of a sack when she was babysitting some kids. Nona tells Cat that she wants to go to a retirement home known as Elderly Acres, but Cat disagrees. Later, in the middle of the night, Sam is seen sleeping on the couch, and Nona comes to put the bed back to normal, as it was a bed. Cat manages to get Sam out, until both the them get trapped in the couch. It was because Nona was sleepwalking. It was an unnecessary scene, but I have to admit it was a bit funny. After Cat gets home from school, Sam tells Cat that she took Nona to Elderly Acres. Cat refuses to live alone, so she and Sam go to Elderly Acres, but manage to bring two kids and a baby with them. When they get there, Sam tells the kids to go on an elder scooter (I don't know what those are called. I don't know anythingehhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhhh The kids have fun on the scooter, and they cause trouble when ordering food at a restaurant called "Inside-Out Burger" (parody of In-N-Out Burger). Back at the retirement home, Sam gives elders tattoos of a chicken leg while Nona tells Cat that she wants to stay, since she met a man who is single. Sam and Cat go to Inside-Out Burger where the manager is chasing the kids. They stop the scooter, and the manager passes out of being a bit overweight and loosing breath. Cat tells Sam that they need to give him C-3PO (before Sam corrects her saying CPR), and after some time, they manage to revive the manager, and as gratitude for saving his life, he allows Sam and Cat to have free cheeseburgers for as long as they live. Yeah, good for them, they get free stuff while we get things that are very expensive. F*ckers. The mother of the kids later comes to take the kids home and pays Sam and Cat $150. Sam decides to give Cat all the money. Sam and Cat then decide to become roommates, and to celebrate, they go to get free cheeseburgers THE END. What I think about this show Well, I found some scenes amusing, so I can't say that I exactly like it or hate it, I'm just saying that it's a "meh" show. 5 out of 10 would watch again. That's my rating. Thanks for reading guys. Stay tuned for next time I will be reviewing something. Farewell. Category:Blog posts Category:SSK Reviews